The Outburst of Truth
by WuChild4Eva
Summary: Inuyasha and his group bump into Kouga and Inuyasha and Kouga battle to the death


"Bye mom! I'm going back to Futile Japan and I'll see you in a couple of days!" Kagome shouts.  
"Okay, just be careful!" she replied  
Kagome heads over to the ancient well and hops in, taking her back 50 years into the past. Along with her, she brought food, medicine, and books to study. She climbs out of the well and takes her bike and rides it to Kaede's village, knowing that Inuyasha would be waiting. When she arrives, she sees Inuyasha sitting on a tree branch and she approaches him.  
"I'm back!" Kagome shouts.  
Inuyasha, surprised of Kagome's voice, fell out of the tree and with anger said, "Finally, I thought you'd never show up, but DID YOU HAVE TO SHOUT AT ME?!?"  
"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha falls to the ground due to the spell Kaede put on him. I just got home from school. Don't put me in a grudge. I brought supplies for our journey. So, where are Sango and the others?"  
"Sango is getting her weapon fixed, Shippou is in that tree, chomping on apples," said Inuyasha pointing at the tree, "and knowing Miroku, he's probably trying to fondle some girl and asking her to bare his child. Why do you care?"  
"I was just curious," replied Kagome with a soft voice. She sighs. I wish Inuyasha would just get off my case. He's always so stubborn and always acts like a jerk, even though inside, I know he cares so much about me. I wish he would show that side of him... she thought. Without knowing, Kagome saw Inuyasha look back at her while she was staring at him.  
"What are you looking at? I think your brain's broken or something," remarks Inuyasha.  
"Stop aggravating me. Let's get gather the others and search for some of the sacred jewels."  
"Shippou, come down here! We have to tell Sango that we're going off and we have to find Miroku and drag him with us. Now where could we find some women?"  
Kagome sees a group of women huddling around, so she suspects that Miroku could be part of this crowd. Just as she suspects, he is in the center. He is reading each woman's palm to see their future, or at least that's what the women think. Kagome pushes through the crowd and drags Miroku out.  
"Miroku, we need to search for the sacred jewels." Kagome states in a serious tone.  
"But I..." --  
Kagome interrupts, "Miroku, we NEED to search for the sacred jewels. The hole in your hand that Naraku gave you will get bigger and bigger and suck you in before you know it. You can fondle woman after we destroy Naraku. Then, you'll have nothing to worry about."  
"Alright..." Miroku lets up a big sigh.  
Nearby Miroku, is Sango getting her weapon repaired. Kagome runs over to Sango and says, "Hey Sango, I'm back! We're going to head off to search for more sacred jewel shards. Kylala can help you catch up to us when your weapon is repaired."  
"Okay, be careful guys!" Sango shouts.  
"We will!" Kagome shouts back.  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku go on their journey to search for the shards. They head into the woods towards another village. The village people all lye dead on the ground, blood everywhere.  
This was no accident. This was a massacre. Who would've done such a thing? Inuyasha thought.  
"Inuyasha! I sense a sacred jewel shard and it's coming towards us really quick!" Kagome hesitantly uttered.  
A mini tornado the size of a human goes toward them in their sight. This was no ordinary tornado though. Miroku gets his wind tunnel ready and Inuyasha puts his hand on the sword on his side just for caution.  
A wolf demon, Kouga jumps out of the tornado. His three jewel shards grant him the speed to create such tornados.  
"You again! Did you do this?" Inuyasha yells with fury.  
"A wolf needs to eat, no doubt about that..." Kouga walks past Inuyasha towards Kagome and holds both of her hands in his, "Ahh... my sweet Kagome, we meet again. How could you stay with this half-demon? Aren't you tired of him yet?"  
Kagome was in shock. "You stay away from Kagome!" Inuyasha orders him and pushes him away from her.  
"Oh, I see, you still love her," a smirk came upon Kouga's face.  
"I'm sick of you and your remarks! You are going to pay for the deaths of these villagers with your life!" Inuyasha prepares to get his Tetsusaiga from the sheath.  
Kouga began to charge at Inuyasha. Anticipating this, Inuyasha unsheathes his sword, and counters Kouga's attack by stepping out of the way. Kouga recoils, battle ensues. They're enthralled in a dramatic brawl, each attack deflected, every offence detoured. Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome watched from behind a large stone. Kagome was worried for Inuyasha's safety, because Kouga had the advantage due to the three sacred shards: one in each leg and one in his right arm.  
"Inuyasha, be careful! Kouga has a shard in each leg and one in his right arm!" Kagome shouts.  
"Now you tell me..." Inuyasha responded.  
How could she tell him about my shards again? She must really care for this half-demon dog. I'll show her who she should care more about. "You better watch out Inuyasha! This is the battle to the death!" Kouga raged.  
"Don't flatter yourself!" remarked Inuyasha.  
Who does this dog think he is? I'll show him who's boss as soon as I wear out his energy, Kouga thought.  
Does this guy really think he has the strength to defeat me? I think I'm going to use my Wind Scar on him. "You better watch out Kouga, I am more probably more of a wolf than you'll ever be, and I'm only half-demon," commented Inuyasha.  
"WHY YOU!!!!"  
Kouga charged at him with hatred and fury and Inuyasha called upon the Wind Scar.  
"WIND SCAR!!!!" Inuyasha shouted and swung his sword.  
The Wind Scar had been called upon. Silence filled the air. Kouga had been slain. Inuyasha panted heavily as the dust he evoked was clearing up. This was like a dream to him: to finally do away with Kouga. Unfortunately, after he had slain Kouga, he was in remorse. Although Kouga massacred a village and made rude remarks, he was still a person. Inuyasha had no right to take the life of Kouga just because he took the life of the village. This made Inuyasha just as bad as Kouga. It was no different.  
"Why did I kill him? How could I...? This can't be happening." Inuyasha said in distress  
Kagome walked towards Inuyasha and tried to comfort him.  
"It's not your fault Inuyasha. He brought it all onto himself. It's not your fault. You were just using self-defense," Kagome whispered holding him in her arms.  
"Yes, it was my fault! I planned to kill him, I wanted to kill him!" he said in remorse. "I wanted him to stay away from you. Kagome, I have to tell you the truth. I love you and I don't want to lose you to anyone." Inuyasha admits while embracing her.  
"Oh, Inuyasha... I love you too. Just remember that this was not your fault. Always remember that."  
The words of Kagome echoed in Inuyasha's head and he was both happy and upset at the same time, but his sadness will soon fade away, because of the happiness than Kagome has given him. That event was never mentioned after that because of the fear of giving Inuyasha his sorrow back.


End file.
